


Follow you

by AMAZINGmadness



Series: James and Sherlock's Final Problem [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ... sort of, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James is a good boyfriend, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Mess, The Final Problem, consulting boyfriends
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Sherlock et James ont quittés Londres de manière précipitée, dans des conditions d’urgence terribles, et  pour un ailleurs indéterminé. Leur exil durera deux ans. Le temps nécessaire pour panser les blessures et guérir. Pour devenir plus fort et élaborer un plan. Assez de temps pour devenir enfin ceux qu’ils ont toujours souhaités être.-> Suite d’« Alike ». Morceaux de vie prenants place entre les chapitres 30 et 31.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: James and Sherlock's Final Problem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.
> 
> Au départ : La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle.
> 
> Le speech : Sherlock et James ont quittés Londres de manière précipitée, dans des conditions d’urgence terribles, et pour un ailleurs indéterminé. Leur exil durera deux ans. Le temps nécessaire pour panser les blessures et guérir. Pour devenir plus fort et élaborer un plan. Assez de temps pour devenir enfin ceux qu’ils ont toujours souhaités être. Suite d’« Alike ». Morceaux de vie prenants place entre les chapitres 30 et 31.
> 
> Ce qu'il faut savoir : C'est un Sherlock/Moriarty. Il y aura quelques mentions de Molly/Irène, Greg/Mycroft et de John/Mary, sans apparitions. Introduction d'Isabella Valles, OC déjà présente dans « Alike ». Ces cinq chapitres sont divisés en scénettes, toutes dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire. Parfois, vous remarquerez toutefois qu'elles ne se suivent pas dans le temps: les événements sont espacés de plusieurs semaines/mois. Normal, il aurait été impossible de décrire deux ans de relation en cinq chapitres, sinon. 
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter les chansons suivantes pour vous mettre dans l'esprit du chapitre :  
> IAMX – « I AM TERRIFIED ».  
> ARCTIC MONKEYS – « I WANNA BE YOURS ».
> 
> ATTENTION !  
> Cette fic traite de thèmes parfois durs : usage de drogue, d'alcool, mentions d'abus sexuels et psychologiques, PTSD, troubles psychologiques, meurtre, violence, pensées suicidaires, dépression.  
> Lecture réservée à un public averti.

La fuite. Courir, toujours plus, toujours plus vite, sans regard en arrière, sans réfléchir.

Elle passa rapidement, si vite que Sherlock ne sut, par la suite, y mettre une durée, une notion de temps efficiente et réelle. Il avait passé une grande partie de leur première étape entre Dourges et Montréal dans un brouillard opaque créé par les anti-douleurs. James avait tout géré, tout négocié depuis son téléphone portable et l’ordinateur qui lui avait été fourni dans l’avion et, à l’atterrissage, ils n’avaient eu à qu’à serrer quelques mains et monter dans un autre avion pour finalement et efficacement disparaître.

Le reste … Même des semaines plus tard, tout semblait toujours aussi flou.

Le Guatemala. La moiteur ambiante, la chaleur, l’espagnol qui se liait et envahissait tout, la villa, le bruit de la mer … Tout ne semblait être qu’une hallucination, une suite d’images décousues, de flashs surréalistes. Il n’y avait pas de sens, il n’y en avait plus, plus aucune cohérence, le monde n’était fait que de bruits, de couleurs criardes et de douleur. Une douleur harassante, épuisante, vive et déchirante. 

Son épaule, son bras, son poignet droits, étaient en ébullition. Un marasme constant, chronique, qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, aucun repos. Impossible de dormir. Impossible de penser à autre chose. Il ne parvenait même plus à serrer ses doigts, à simplement lever le bras. Impossible d’écrire, plus de cette main-là. Impossible de se l’imaginer. 

Son dos était douloureux. Impossible de s’allonger sur le flanc, de rester même assis trop longtemps. Debout, alors, n’en parlons pas. C’était un véritable Enfer.

Les médecins guatémaltèques qu’il avait vu, que James avait dénichés et grassement payés, avaient réussis à rendre son quotidien plus simple, avaient également eu la main lourde sur les traitements pharmaceutiques convenables, mais n’avaient, en un sens, pas réussis à totalement régler ce qui l’empoisonnait : son incroyable inaptitude à passer outre, à simplement cesser de ressasser un passé sur lequel il ne pouvait plus influer.

Oh !, il avait commencé la rééducation, et ce dès leur arrivée. Trois semaines après leur installation dans la charmante ville de Puerto Barrios, il pouvait à nouveau bouger les doigts, un progrès exceptionnel qui en avait enthousiasmé plus d’un. Oh !, et, finalement, après plusieurs semaines resté allongé, ses vertèbres furent suffisamment remises pour qu’il puisse à nouveau esquisser quelques pas et se tenir debout sans trop en grimacer de douleur. Oh !, et, il ne se droguait plus, évitait de prendre de trop fortes doses d’antalgiques, préférait souffrir que d’avoir à replonger dans le brouillard, dans le noir, replonger dans l’inconnu, parce que c’était dans le noir que vivait Gabriel, c’était là que vivaient désormais les monstres.

Et, Sherrinford. Mycroft. Les théories folles, les complots, les souvenirs … Qui jouait avec qui ? Qui manipulait l’autre ? Qui était responsable, qui devait-il haïr, être le destinataire de toute la rage, la haine qui grandissait dans son ventre ?

Et, James … James, Victor, qui qu’il soit, merde, cela n’avait pas d’importance. James était présent, toujours attentif, toujours prévenant, toujours _toujours_ là. Dans la grande villa surprotégée qu’ils occupaient, dans cette ville côtière que Sherlock n’avait pas encore pris la peine d’arpenter, dans cette chaleur, cette promiscuité … Toujours là, dans son bureau, au téléphone et sur son ordinateur, des jours entiers, des nuits entières. Toujours là, dans ce lit, qu’ils partageaient encore sans pourtant se toucher. Toujours là, à leur table, lorsqu’ils faisaient semblant de partager un repas, Sherlock repoussant son assiette et James tentant de donner le change.

James et ses sourires, ses mots. Son regard qu’il voulait apaisant, qui se voilait de noir, de folie, de colère lorsqu’il pensait que Sherlock ne pouvait pas le voir, son expression ouverte et franche se faisant soudainement froide et rageuse lorsqu’il pensait qu’il regardait ailleurs. La culpabilité qui voguait entre eux. Les non-dits. La rage, la colère, les remords, les regrets, la peur, aussi. 

Tout cela était … intenable.

Sherlock se sentait pris en étau entre Gabriel - sa voix dans sa tête, le poids de son corps sur le sien, la sensation de ses poings sur son visage, son regard, son expression, ses mots – et James – ses secrets, ses mensonges, ses efforts, ses lèvres qu’il rêvait à nouveau d’embrasser alors qu’il ne pouvait pas le faire, parce qu’il avait encore en mémoire la sensation de celles de Gabriel.

Tout cela était trop. C’était … beaucoup trop à gérer. Ces sensations-là, désagréables, terrifiantes, lui faisaient perdre pied. La douleur exacerbait le tout, la croyance profonde que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant était un poison destructeur.

Assis dans le canapé, face à une télévision qu’il ne regardait pas, l’épaule droite plus basse que la gauche - à cause de la perte musculaire et des interventions chirurgicales et de l’immobilité -, le dos droit - parce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire autrement -, ne pensait-il pas que tout cela n’était qu’une perte de temps ? Et, que James méritait mieux que l’infirme qu’il était devenu ?

Il n’était pas idiot : James lui laissait du temps, de l’espace, parce qu’il comprenait, disait comprendre, mais également parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire. Que faire de cet homme, de cet amour pour lui ? Que faire, alors que Sherlock n’était plus vraiment lui-même ? Alors qu’à chaque fois que James posait le regard sur lui, tout ce qu’il devait voir c’était la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait désormais le visage, descendait dans son cou, cette entaille profonde faite par son ancien amant, son bourreau, faite sous le joug des secrets, des mensonges et des manquements ?

Qu’est-ce que Sherlock pouvait faire de tout cet amour qui n’arrivait plus à s’exprimer, s’empoisonnait de crainte et de colère, se gangrenait de peur ?

La rage dans le ventre de Sherlock grondait, mais il n’avait plus vraiment envie d’avoir mal, alors il préférait se taire. Il en voulait à James, au monde entier. Il s’en voulait, surtout. Pour à peu près tout. Il avait l’impression de tourner en rond, de vivre piégé à l’intérieur d’une boucle sans fin, au fond d’un putain de puits sans lumière. Sherrinford et Gabriel l’avaient suffisamment brisé pour qu’il en vienne à penser que les morceaux seraient impossibles à recoller.

Que faire de lui ? Que faire de la douleur ? Que faire pour qu’ _elle s’en aille_ ?

Qu’y avait-il de plus à dire ? Au fond, il n’y avait peut-être plus rien à ajouter.

James passa près de lui. Sherlock le vit à peine. Il parlait, mais cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Ce fut lorsqu’il claqua des doigts devant son visage, ses yeux qui regardaient la télévision sans la voir, que Sherlock prit la peine de s’intéresser à lui, de tourner son regard vide vers son visage.

-Tu n’as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire, n’est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ne fit que l’observer, et James pinça les lèvres, laissa échapper un soupir avant de se redresser.

Un peu de colère passa dans ses yeux, bien sûr. De l’impatience, aussi. Ils étaient dans cette villa, dans cette ville, depuis bientôt un mois, et cela aurait pu bien faire une éternité. James vaquait à des occupations dont Sherlock se fichait royalement. Sherlock ne passait que de la rééducation à l’immobilisme le plus complet. Plus rien n’avait de sens. Plus rien ne comptait vraiment. 

-J’ai eu plusieurs informations de la part d’un contact, à Londres. Sherrinford est recherché par Scotland Yard. La fille de Smith est morte.

La mention de son frère lui fit aussitôt tourner la tête, son attention venant se reporter sur l’écran face à lui. Du coin de l’œil, Sherlock vit parfaitement le sourire de James se figer. Il continua, pourtant.

-Cela pourrait être une première piste. Si je parvenais à trouver suffisamment de-

-Et, Lestrade ? Tu as finalement réussi à le tuer ?

James se redressa, soupira à nouveau. 

Sherlock n’avait pas vraiment mentionné ses amis depuis qu’ils avaient quittés l’Angleterre – il parlait à peine, de toute manière, gardant les lèvres pincées. James soupçonnait que c’était parce que la distance faisait mal. Sherlock pensait surtout que le sujet – et tous les autres - était bien trop superficiel pour qu’il ait à s’en préoccuper. 

Encore une fois, le criminel prit un ton calme, exempt de toute autre émotion – tellement éloigné de lui, de ce qu’il était, tout ce que Sherlock détestait, tout ce qu’il haïssait maintenant, qu’on prenne des pincettes avec lui, qu’on le traite comme ça, comme s’il était différent d’ _avant_.

-Il est sorti de l’hôpital il y a quelques temps. Il va bien.

-Et, Irène ? Molly ? Tu as dû prendre des nouvelles d’elles, est-ce qu’elles vont bien dans l’exil qu’elles se sont imposées, dans l’exil que _tu_ leur as imposé ?

La colère s’échappait. Incohérente, folle. Impossible à museler. James paru surpris de cette soudaine agressivité. Il ne fit toutefois que se racler la gorge, adoptant toujours ce ton doux, bien que son regard vint s’animer d’un peu plus d’éclat.

-Je ne pense pas que je les ai tant forcées, tu-

-Oh, putain, la ferme !

Son ton calme, sirupeux. Son expression franche et honnête. Son satané costume et son putain de sourire et ses yeux noirs …

Sherlock passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, la bouche asséchée. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se tourner vers lui, ne pas laisser exploser ce qui sommeillait depuis un mois à l’intérieur de son ventre, pourrissait et se gangrenait. Il serra les doigts de sa main gauche en poing – il grimaça de douleur sous la sensation brûlante qui remonta de son bras droit lorsqu’il voulut faire la même chose -, serrant les dents.

James l’observait fixement, toujours un peu souriant, mais plus froid, désormais, son regard devenu plus fixe et plus noir maintenant que la conversation qu’il avait voulu badine prenait une tournure de règlement de comptes.

-Tout ça, c’est à cause de toi.

Sherlock baissa les yeux, sifflant ses mots entre ses dents serrées. La stupeur s’étala sur le visage de James.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es revenu. Tu as monté ce jeu, cette farce. Tu as tenté de me tuer.

James souffla bruyamment, entre un rire un peu surpris et une désillusion flagrante. Sherlock le vit faire quelques pas en s’éloignant, revenir vers lui, ne pas s’approcher, néanmoins, laissant toujours cette distance entre eux, cette foutue distance qu’il avait instauré depuis qu’ils s’étaient enfuis.

-Nous en avons déjà parlés. Je pensais que tu avais compris.

James ne faisait que l’observer, le regard interdit, le ton bas, mais toujours aussi calme. Comme s’il parlait à un enfant, à quelqu’un qui n’était pas en mesure de comprendre. Sherlock releva alors le regard vers lui, tentant de se contenir, de ne pas simplement fondre en larmes ou imploser de colère face à son expression interdite et son regard fixe. Incapable de contenir le tremblement de sa voix. Incapable de contenir sa colère.

-Je m’en fichais. Ça n’avait pas d’importance. L’amour, les sentiments, n’avaient pas d’importance. J’avais retenu ma leçon. Je n’en avais rien à faire. Mais … Tu es revenu. Tu as tout fait pour te faire remarquer, pour devenir important. Tu as tout fait pour que je tombe amoureux de toi.

-Sherlock-

-Le sexe, l’adrénaline, tu m’as manipulé. Tu as tout fait pour que ça arrive, me rendre accroc, m’empêcher d’aller voir ailleurs, de m’enfuir. Réveiller toutes ces choses qui étaient enfouies. J’arrivai à vivre sans. Ca n’avait aucune importance.

Sherlock criait, maintenant. Et, le regard de James n’était plus si froid, si fixe, il brillait, s’animait. 

-Mais, tu étais avide de sentiments. Tu l’as toujours été. Qu’on te remarque, qu’on t’aime. Avoir quelqu’un à ta botte, quelqu’un qui t’admire, surtout ne pas être seul, ne pas te sentir abandonné. Pourquoi pas moi, alors ? Tu m’avais peut-être aimé, avant, mais nous étions des enfants ! Tu as pensé que j’allais te reconnaître, que ça allait être rapidement réciproque ? Que j’allais abandonner tout ce que j’avais toujours pensé, ce que j’avais toujours vécu ?

Le visage de James était figé, son regard s’était fait plus noir, plus mauvais, mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas arrêter, bien qu’il y pensa, désespérément.

Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.

-Je n’ai pas eu à te forcer trop la main.

Le criminel avait serré les poings et, bien que sa posture restait décontractée, Sherlock n’était pas dupe et savait bien qu’il ne faudrait qu’un geste, un mot, une étincelle, pour embraser la colère sourde qui semblait vibrer dans ses yeux noirs, et qui faisait également du corps de Sherlock une prison douloureuse et insoutenable.

-Tu as menacé de tuer mes amis, ma famille. Tu m’as kidnappé, et tu m’as violé. Et, lorsque je me suis enfui, tu as essayé de me rattraper, de jouer encore. Tu m’as utilisé, manipulé. Tu mentais, constamment. Je ne sais même pas si tu es sincère, je ne sais même pas si ce que tout ce que tu racontes maintenant est vrai.

La douleur dans le regard de James. Cette pointe insidieuse de douleur qu’il vit briller, s’exposer. Sherlock en eu mal, lui aussi, mal car cela n’avait pas de sens, mal parce qu’au fond, le pensait-il vraiment ?

-Je n’ai … Tout ce que j’ai toujours fais, chacun de mes choix, a été dicté. Par mes parents, par Mycroft, par Sherrinford, par toi … Vous avez gâchés ma vie. 

James fit un pas en arrière, manqua de chanceler, l’expression de son visage figée, comme s’il venait de se prendre un coup dans le ventre. Sherlock se demanda s’il n’allait pas s’enfuir. Son visage s’était fait blême. La colère luisait, la douleur aussi, dans ses yeux. Le comparer à Sherrinford, à Mycroft ... Il allait le perdre, il allait le pousser à partir. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Oh !, vraiment, était-ce ce qu’il _voulait_ ?

-C’est à cause de toi.

Le criminel prit une profonde inspiration, la respiration plus rapide. Ses mains tremblaient, désormais.

-Tu as mal. Je sais ce que ça fait, je comprends-

-Ferme-là. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, tu crois toujours tout savoir. Toutes tes histoires, tes jeux, … Je n’aurai jamais dû partir avec toi.

Les yeux de James brûlaient dans leurs orbites, glacés, furieux. Désespérés. 

-Sherlock-

-Je te déteste. Je te hais, putain ! Va-t’en, toi et tes sbires, ton business et ta folie, tout le reste, casses-toi !

Sherlock ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu’il avait dit, craché dans ces mots. Qu’avait-il ainsi dit, exposé au grand jour, face à lui, à lui en particulier ? De quoi avait-il été capable ? James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, blêmit davantage. Sherlock détourna les yeux, immédiatement honteux.

-J’ai parfois l’impression que tu fais tout pour me briser le cœur.

Les mots de James parvinrent à lui dans un souffle tremblant. Il s’entendit y répondre avec hargne. Douleur.

-Parfois, j’ai presque l’impression que tu en as un.

Le visage de James se ferma. Il devint sombre, et Sherlock se demanda s’il n’allait pas devenir violent, s’il n’allait pas se précipiter pour le frapper. Une pensée absurde. Il n’en fit rien.

James attrapa la veste de costume qu’il avait posé sur le dossier du canapé, et se détourna. Sherlock su immédiatement qu’il était allé trop loin, et la panique monta en lui rapidement, comme un flot, une vague impossible à éviter, qui était proche de l’engloutir. James s’avançait vers la porte. Il la passa, la claqua derrière lui, avant que Sherlock n’ai pu dire un mot, avant qu’il n’ait pu se rattraper, le rattraper.

Et, s’il partait _pour de bon_ , cette fois ?

La terreur ouvrit un gouffre profond à l’intérieur de Sherlock. Il eut envie de hurler. Il eut envie de pleurer. 

Il ne fit que regarder la porte se fermer, restant immobile. Silencieux.

« _All lives end._ »

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Toutes les putains de promesses. Et, les putains de secrets. Et, les mots, tous ces mots, tous ces actes, et tout le reste.

Cela ne suffisait pas. Rien ne semblait suffisant. Pour regagner la confiance de Sherlock, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, qu’ils avaient atteints le bout du chemin, qu’ils étaient en sécurité. Qu’il n’avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, de s’en vouloir, d’en vouloir au monde. Gabriel était mort, putain ! Sherrinford et Mycroft étaient loin. Rien n’était suffisant pour le raisonner.

James observa une minute encore la mer des Caraïbes, son flot calme et serein. Le balcon de la chambre donnait sur la plage, un peu plus bas, et sur la côte. Il faisait encore chaud, même en cette nuit bien avancée, mais pour une fois, James ne s’embêta pas de penser paraître négligé avec son t-shirt noir et son boxer de la même couleur. Il observa encore une minute, encore un instant, profitant du silence et de ses pensées. 

Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un l’attendait, comme s’il était attendu quelque part.

Sherlock avait décidé d’aller dormir ailleurs suite à leur dispute, une semaine plus tôt. Enfin, pouvait-on réellement parler de dispute ? Sherlock était en colère, James pouvait parfaitement le comprendre : il se sentait trahi, oui très bien, et il n’avait fait que lui cracher au visage tout le ressentiment qui bouillonnait en lui depuis que Gabriel avait failli le tuer et depuis qu’il savait pour sa véritable identité et l’implication de son frère dans leurs malheurs. Cela n’avait pas été une dispute. A peine un règlement de comptes. Sherlock hurlait, se débattait, tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, et lui ne faisait rien d’autre que l’observer, attendant que cela passe, attendant que les choses se calment.

Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire. Quelle promesse encore lui faire ? Quels mots seraient suffisants pour le sortir de là ? James savait bien ce qui le gangrénait, ce qui l’empêchait d’avancer, une chose toute simple, une notion cathartique et profonde, sensible. Il le savait pour l’avoir lui-même vécu. Sherlock n’avait, en vrai, rien contre lui, rien contre le monde. Il lui en voulait peut-être un peu pour les mensonges, et en voulait au monde contre le destin, le karma ou toutes ces conneries, mais ce n’était pas cela qui le rendait si instable, qui l’empêchait ainsi de se reprendre.

Sherlock se dégoûtait. Sherlock se haïssait.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, soupira lourdement. 

Sherlock n’arrivait pas à se libérer de la colère qu’il portait contre lui-même.

Qu’il fasse de James le réceptacle de toute cette rancœur était compréhensible, et c’était peut-être pourquoi le criminel ne lui en avait jamais voulu, et était revenu quelques minutes à peine après avoir franchi et fermé la porte – trouvant, d’ailleurs, à son retour, un Sherlock complètement défait sur le canapé du salon, à deux doigts des larmes -, loin d’imaginer pouvoir le quitter pour cela.

Ce n’était pas si grave. C’était normal. Tout traumatisme était suivi d’une période de questionnement, de remise en question. James avait eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre ce processus, l’intégrer. Beaucoup d’occasions s’étaient présentées à lui, lui permettant de se complaire à ce rythme, à cette haine de soi envahissante et parfois trop forte, à cette fureur qui semblait venir de partout comme de nulle part.

Comment le lui faire comprendre ? Que c’était normal, qu’il allait s’en remettre ? Cela allait prendre du temps, et il allait perdre un bout de lui-même dans le processus, mais il _allait_ s’en remettre.

Le bruit de la porte le sortit de ses songes. Il était déjà passé minuit, si bien qu’il fut un peu surpris de voir Sherlock passer le pas de porte, les bras serrés autour de son corps – il faisait des progrès, la rééducation marchait, quoi qu’il en dise, son bras droit semblait beaucoup plus mobile qu’avant –, lorgnant vers le lit avec une inquiétude qui fit un peu sourire James. 

Le détective fit quelques pas en direction du lit – le lit de James, en ce moment, en l’occurrence – et s’y assit lentement, avant que le criminel ne rappelle sa présence d’un raclement de gorge qui le fit sursauter.

-Tu vas dormir ici ?

Oh !, ça ne devait pas paraître trop optimiste, ni joyeux, non. James refréna son sourire, cette espèce d’adoration qui monta en lui en voyant les lèvres de Sherlock se pincer, sa mine se renfrogner.

-Sherlock ?

-Je n’arrive pas à dormir dans l’autre chambre.

Oh. Bien sûr. Les cauchemars, sûrement, ils ne devaient pas aider. James en savait quelque chose. Et, à voir les cernes qui s’étalaient sous les yeux de Sherlock, il ne semblait pas être loin de la vérité.

Le criminel ne fit qu’hocher la tête, observant du coin de l’œil le détective pousser les couvertures et s’y enfouir alors qu’il refermait la porte du balcon. James rejoignit le lit en quelques pas, sous le regard un peu inquiet de Sherlock, qu’il ignora.

-Toi, par contre-

-Ne rêve pas. Je reste là.

James fit mine d’ignorer son air soudain pincé, le regard qu’il jeta vers la porte, comme s’il mesurait ses chances, les possibilités qu’il avait encore de changer d’avis et de s’enfuir. Le criminel manqua d’en rouler des yeux. Il ne fit que repousser les couvertures et s’allonger, à son tour, dans l’obscurité diffuse de la chambre, uniquement éclairée par le rayonnement de la lune au travers des palmiers et des fins rideaux.

Il s’allongea sur le dos, comme le fit Sherlock, qui était bien incapable de lui tourner le dos – il ne pouvait pas s’appuyer sur son épaule droite, toujours affreusement douloureuse -, et apparemment pas assez sûr de ce qu’il fallait faire pour lui faire face. Leurs doigts s’effleurèrent un instant, mais Sherlock dégagea sa main rapidement.

James fit comme si cela ne l’atteint pas. Comme s’il n’en était pas inquiet. Il ne fit que cligner des paupières, immobile, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je ne vais pas t’attaquer dans ton sommeil.

Sherlock remua un peu, certainement mal à l’aise. 

-Je sais.

Il avait parlé dans un murmure, comme une confession étrange. James le vit clairement tenter de se détendre, grimaçant en bougeant un peu son bras droit, tentant de faire de son mieux pour s’endormir, enfin, et oublier.

James se sentit un peu idiot, ainsi allongé à ses côtés. Immobile. Silencieux. Brûlant pour lui, littéralement dévoré par l’envie de se tourner et de faire tout l’inverse de ce qu’il venait de lui dire, lui promettre, presque. Le plaquer contre le matelas. L’embrasser. Le ravir, le faire sien, encore, encore, encore, jusqu’au lendemain, et encore, encore, _encore_.

Il était à lui, n’est-ce pas ? Désormais, il l’était. Et, pourtant, il n’avait pas le droit de l’approcher, pas le droit de le toucher. Oh !, si, il le pouvait, mais Sherlock n’était pas prêt, et il tenait bien assez à lui pour le savoir, pour s’y conformer. L’était-il de toute façon lui-même ? Il ne pouvait pas se mentir : lui non plus ne dormait pas. Il fallait voir ses propres cernes, ses propres tourments ! Les cauchemars qui roulaient, qui l’empoisonnait, il fallait s’en rendre compte. Cette impression d’avoir constamment le sang de Sherlock collé sur sa peau, sur ses vêtements. Ce sentiment diffus qu’il était là, tout près, juste là, mais proche de disparaitre, proche de s’évanouir …

James s’entendit soupirer. A ses côtés, Sherlock ne bougea pas.

La nuit passa lentement, dans un silence quasi religieux. Sans qu’ils n’osent jamais se regarder.

« _All hearts are broken._ »

\----------------------------------------------------------------

-Ca va aller, Sherlock, je suis là, je suis là, love.

Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop, il y en avait … Merde … Il saignait. Beaucoup. 

La rage fut sur le point de l’engloutir, de le prendre et de l’avaler. Ses entrailles se tordirent, son cœur se mit à battre jusque dans sa gorge, jusque sous sa langue. Il s’accroupit, manqua de tomber, approcha une main tremblante vers Sherlock, son Sherlock, sa forme recroquevillée et tremblante, plaquée contre ce container, dans cette allée, dans _tout ce sang_ ...

Ses mains tremblaient, sans qu’il ne puisse le cacher, s’en raisonner. Elles passèrent au-dessus du corps brisé de Sherlock, ne sachant où se poser, où commencer, comment, même, affronter la situation et la scène.

-Ja-James …

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par l’émotion. Sherlock baignait dans son sang, il venait de se faire tabasser, presque au point d’en mourir, et il ne pouvait pas rester inactif, enfermé dans sa propre colère, dans sa propre haine. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder se vider de son sang sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas s’effondrer, il ne le pouvait pas.

Le monde se désaxait. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Les images s’imprimaient sur sa rétine, son sang battait à ses tempes. C’était trop, beaucoup trop, c’était …

S’excusant, voilant ses mots de promesses et de douceur, il attrapa le bras valide du détective – son bras droit était tordu dans une position toute sauf anatomique, et cela devait faire un mal de chien -, passa un bras sous ses genoux repliés, et le força à se redresser, à prendre appui sur lui, sous le cri de douleur – inhumain - de Sherlock.

-Je t’emmène à l’hôpital.

Sherlock fit un bruit entre le gloussement et le sanglot, les lèvres serrées, le teint cendreux. Il semblait en état de choc, voguant entre une quasi hilarité et un désespoir profond. Proche de la nausée. Proche d’en rire. James le vit desserrer sa prise sur le bandage de fortune qu’il avait appliqué sur la blessure qu’il avait au flanc, laissant ses doigts venir s’accrocher à sa chemise blanche, s’agripper à lui.

-J’ai mal …

Oh !, James sentit bien le sang couler dans son cou, à cela. Le sang qu’il avait sûrement dans la bouche, qui démontrait l’hémorragie interne qui venait obscurcir l’horizon, qui venait le gangrener, le bouffer de l’intérieur. Sherlock respirait fort, par à-coups, une respiration sifflante et laborieuse. Ses doigts se serraient dans sa chemise en spasmes. Il était si froid …

-Restes conscient, ne t’endors pas. Regardes-moi.

Sherlock ne daigna pas relever la tête, la laissant enfoui dans son cou, et James n’eut pas le courage de l’y forcer. C’était déjà bien assez. D’avoir à voir son corps, d’avoir à sentir le sang couler, et les tremblements compulsifs consécutifs au choc traumatique qui l’agitait, tout cela, c’était déjà bien assez.

Il se racla la gorge, tenta d’endiguer la peine, la rage, le _désespoir_ qui faisaient de son corps une matière en ébullition, un écrin compact et glacé. Il tenta de garder une voix calme, basse, de ne pas laisser trop ses mains trembler alors qu’il le soutenait, serrait ses bras autour de son corps pour le retenir, le soutenir, pour simplement le garder tout près, simplement le garder …

Mais, cela n’allait pas suffire, n’est-ce pas ? Les mots rassurants, les paroles en l’air, les promesses impossibles à tenir, ses doigts serrés dans ses cheveux, celle qu’il pressait, à son tour, contre la plaie ouverte dans son flanc et imbibée de sang.

Sherlock allait mourir s’il ne l’emmenait pas de manière urgente à l’hôpital. 

La liberté. L’espoir. Les rêves.  
Le baiser sur la falaise.

Il allait le perdre. Il allait, il allait … Sherlock allait _mourir_.

-James !

Le cri d’Irène le sorti de la certitude qu’il allait finalement bel et bien se mettre à pleurer, céder à la panique, simplement se dissoudre et exploser et mourir à son tour. Il releva des yeux hagards, écarquillés vers elle, sa silhouette tremblante et choquée, à quelques mètres de là, son expression horrifiée. Oui, elle n’était pas passée par l’escalier de service, elle avait choisi de faire le tour. Il n’était donc près de Sherlock que depuis quelques secondes, peut-être une minute. Cela lui semblait être des heures.

-Appelles une ambulance ! Maintenant !

Elle acquiesça, sursautant légèrement face à ses mots hurlés, la rage qui se déversa dans sa voix, résonna dans l’allée. Sherlock remua un peu dans ses bras, murmurant et gémissant des mots sans queue ni tête dans son cou, des phrases sans sens entre deux respirations rauques et sifflantes, entre deux sanglots.

Irène fut bientôt en ligne avec les secours, et James serra plus fort Sherlock contre lui, pressant son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur, se gorgeant de ce qu’il pouvait encore prendre, garder, de ce qu’il n’aurait, peut-être, un jour jamais plus. 

Oh !, s’il s’en sortait, si lui-même échappait à la Police qui ne manquerait pas de bientôt venir le capturer, oh ! … Il allait tuer Sherrinford et Mycroft, les dépecer, il allait les torturer à mort, il allait les écorcher vifs, il allait les briser, il allait …

Son amour. Le seul. Sherlock, putain … Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Tout cela … Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon.

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps les sanglots qui montaient, la peine qui s’accrochait, lui labourait les entrailles, qui l’empêchait de respirer. Il sentit les larmes rouler, librement, il les sentit se perdre sur ses joues. Ce n’était pas important.

-Je t’aime. Je t’aime, s’il te plait, Sherlock, accroches-toi, il faut que tu t’accroches.

- _James !_

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. 

Immédiatement, la ruelle sombre devint un plafond blanc, une chambre plongée dans le noir. La poigne sur son poignet était celle de Sherlock, mais, non, il n’était pas à terre, il n’y avait plus de sang sur lui, ses vêtements. Les plaies étaient refermées. Les blessures guérissaient. Il dû cligner des yeux, fort, pour s’en rendre compte, pour comprendre. 

James se redressa brusquement, poussant Sherlock à s’éloigner un peu, s’asseyant dans le lit dont il rejeta rapidement les couvertures, tentant de s’extirper de leur prison avec une frénésie colérique, et un peu paniquée.

-Merde … Juste un cauchemar.

Sa voix tremblait, et il manqua d’en jurer davantage. Il finit par se sortir du lit, manqua de tomber lorsque ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui, s’en maudit d’autant plus. 

Sherlock était assis dans leur lit, la mine inquiète, un peu apeurée. Oh !, James avait dû crier, parler dans son sommeil. Cela arrivait parfois. Il passait ses yeux bleus de sa main, qui avait entouré quelques secondes auparavant son bras, à sa silhouette en mouvement, tournant en rond dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte du balcon, puis revenant sur ses pas, avant de faire demi-tour.

-Est-ce que tu … ?

Sherlock parla doucement, hésitant. Il laissa sa question en suspens, comme s’il savait déjà que les mots, banals, étaient à proscrire. Irrité, les nerfs à fleur de peau, James en soupira, passant une main sur son visage, sur ses yeux fatigués.

-Oui.

Il allait bien. Toujours. Ce n’était pas grave, c’était juste un cauchemar. Sherlock n’était pas mort, Sherlock avait été sauvé, Sherlock était là, dans cette chambre, dans son lit. Il n’y avait plus de sang, il n’y avait plus de désespoir et de gouffre. Tout cela ne vivait plus que dans sa tête. 

-J’ai parfois l’impression que j’ai toujours ton sang sur mes mains, que mes vêtements en sont encore imbibés.

James grinça des dents en s’entendant le dire, en s’entendant prononcer les mots, les exprimer tout haut. Il entendit la surprise de Sherlock plus qu’il ne l’a vit, cette respiration un peu choquée qui lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Ses doigts se serrèrent, se desserrèrent, tremblants.

-Je-

-Je pense que ce sont les remords. C’est ça qui m’occulte l’esprit. Je te revois sans cesse dans cette ruelle, derrière ton immeuble. C’est difficile de ne pas y penser.

James sentit son souffle se faire plus erratique, difficile. Sa cage thoracique se contracta, et il sut bien avant qu’elle ne fut sur lui qu’il allait sombrer dans la panique, se laisser submerger par une énième crise d’angoisse vaine et surréaliste. 

Sherlock sembla chanceler, comme s’il avait été la victime d’un coup. Il était toujours assis sur leur lit, le regardant de manière inquiète, ses yeux bleus brillants étrangement. 

-Où vas-tu ?

James avait déjà tourné les talons, cessant sa marche absurde et ses allers-retours vains pour se diriger d’un pas certain vers la porte, bien décidé à se cacher quelque part pour laisser s’exprimer sans honte la douleur qui allait crescendo dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête, à laisser aller sa rage sur quelque chose, loin de Sherlock, loin de tout.

-Démolir le salon.

Il eut du mal à ne pas être trop froid, trop sombre. C’était difficile de ne pas l’être, dans un tel cas, de ne pas se draper de son éternel couverture de survie et de son masque et de Moriarty pour simplement faire passer ses sentiments pour une vague sournoise et drôle venue tout droit de la folie dans sa tête. Difficile de ne pas redevenir le méchant de l’histoire dans un tel cas. Difficile de simplement se dire que personne n’allait se moquer, personne n’allait en profiter, qu’il était en sécurité, que tout allait bien se passer, que tout cela ne vivait que dans sa tête et nulle part ailleurs. Difficile, surtout lorsqu’on avait autant joué avec cette ubiquité ces quinze dernières années.

Mais, Sherlock fut soudainement debout, bloquant la porte fermée de son corps. Le détective l’observait avec inquiétude – cela lui serra le cœur -, une colère qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils et lui faisait mordre sa lèvre inférieure – cela le fit sourire un peu -, et James s’arrêta bien assez près pour pouvoir poser la main sur la poignée, et se faire vertement repousser.

Ils se stoppèrent dans leurs gestes, leurs mains se frôlant, s’attrapant. Plus proches qu’ils n’avaient pu l’être ces dernières semaines. James manqua d’en perdre le souffle. Sherlock pâlit, mais ne fit pas marche arrière.

La main de Sherlock hésita. Elle se leva, se perdit, revint finalement vers le criminel. Les jointures de ses doigts frôlèrent le tissus de son t-shirt, y revinrent, appuyèrent, se volatilisèrent. Là où la balle tirée par Culverton Smith l’avait touché, là où s’étirait une nouvelle cicatrice, une de plus. 

James laissa ses yeux s’écarquiller un peu, son souffle se perdre : Sherlock l’observait toujours avec sévérité, avec une certaine colère. Cela faisait briller ses yeux, trop ternes et vides depuis trop longtemps. Cela rendit un peu de vie, peigna des couleurs sur ses joues, des choses que James aurait pu oublier s’il n’y avait pas cette putain et bénie de mémoire photographique pour le tourmenter.

La main de Sherlock se perdit sur son t-shirt, sur son ventre, avant de remonter, doucement, ses longs doigts de musicien frôlant la peau et les muscles bien visibles, dans une lenteur qui rendait le temps presque étirable, l’instant comme figé. Les doigts se perdirent dans son cou. James se permit de rouvrir les yeux – quand les avaient-ils fermés ? - lorsqu’ils se posèrent finalement sur sa joue.

-Je ne suis pas mort.

C’était idiot. Bien sûr qu’il ne l’était là. Avec sa mine de chien battu, ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux bleus, ce putain de corps qu’il rêvait de-

Bien sûr qu’il était là. Où aurait-il pu être ? Loin de lui ? Quelle idiotie. N’était-il pas là où il était censé être, aurait toujours dû se trouver ?

-Je sais, love.

James passa ses yeux sur sa silhouette, observant, mémorisant, s’imprégnant de toutes les sensations, tous les sentiments, tout, tout, tout ce qu’il pouvait voir, parvenait à discerner. La panique se calma, doucement. Il laissa ses lèvres s’étirer, observant Sherlock sourire à son tour, le dévorer des yeux avec une intensité qu’il ne pensait plus possible, inconcevable dans ses yeux.

James n’avança pas, retint ses mains, ses doigts, de simplement venir s’accrocher à Sherlock, venir passer sur son propre haut, en-dessous. Il s’en mordit la lèvre inférieure, assez fort pour contenir l’envie, assez fort pour s’empêcher de simplement avancer d’un pas supplémentaire et plaquer Sherlock contre la porte. Le détective avait besoin de temps. D’espace. Il avait besoin- 

James ne put réprimer le gémissement qui se pressa dans sa gorge lorsque Sherlock s’avança soudainement et laissa ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, lorsqu’il sentit la pointe de sa langue venir suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire avant de se perdre dans son cou.

Merde. 

Il lui fallut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas simplement lui sauter dessus. Pour ne pas perdre la tête. Le désir monta, monta, balaya toutes pensées cohérentes. L’envie se fit véhémente, impérieuse. Son souffle s’emballa, son cœur palpita plus vite, non plus à cause de la panique, non. 

-Je suis là.

Sherlock avait soufflé les mots, les avait balayés, si proches de ses lèvres que James ne put réprimer le gémissement surpris – et emplit d’envie – qui sortit de sa gorge. Sherlock en rit un peu, légèrement, se moquant ouvertement du désir évident qui les liait, de la claire naïveté de ses paroles – alors qu’il était bien loin, avec ses lèvres rouges et ses cheveux décoiffés, de l’innocence bien marquée dans sa voix -, des barrières invisibles qui les retenaient encore de se jeter l’un sur l’autre. 

Sa moquerie, son apparente assurance, poussèrent James à avancer enfin une main vers lui, à effleurer de ses doigts son bras gauche découvert, sa peau si chaude qui se couvrit d’un fin frisson à son geste. Il lui laissa le temps, fit durer son geste plus que nécessaire : Sherlock, toutefois, ne le repoussa pas, le laissa enfin poser ses doigts sur son bras, sa peau contre sa peau.

Un peu plus sûr de lui, un peu plus certain de ses gestes, - et du fait qu’il était aussi consentant que lui – James laissa son visage se tendre vers celui de Sherlock, comblant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore, joignant leurs lèvres avec une férocité contenue, dans une douceur avide.

Le désir, la chaleur, qui montèrent et explosèrent en James le poussèrent à avancer, se rapprocher, à venir à son tour à la recherche du corps de Sherlock, de sa chaleur. Il laissa une de ses mains venir se perdre dans le cou du détective, appréciant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque oubliée, toutefois tellement inoubliable.

Il n’arrivait plus à penser. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, dans ses reins, son esprit était vide, anesthésié par les gestes de Sherlock, par sa chaleur proche de l’incandescence, par le temps qui avait passé et l’avait poussé à croire que pareille scène ne se reproduirait plus jamais. James passa finalement sa langue sur les lèvres encore closes du détective, appuyant son corps plus fermement contre le sien, ses mains désormais perdues autour de la taille du détective, entre son t-shirt et son boxer qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination. Immédiatement, obéissant, docile, le corps de Sherlock bougea, ses lèvres s’ouvrirent. James laissa enfin ses mains se poser sur son haut, ses doigts passant sur son torse, gémissant lorsque la langue de Sherlock vint passer sur la sienne, lorsqu’il enfoui sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

L’échange s’affermit, se modifia. C’était un baiser un peu violent, un peu fou. Sherlock menait la danse, mordait, caressait, et James tentait de batailler, de ne pas se laisser vaincu. Il avait relevé le t-shirt de Sherlock, doucement, presque timidement, sa main passant sur son ventre, descendant vers son boxer, ses doigts brûlants appuyant sur sa peau, la redécouvrant. 

James allait descendre sa main, ses doigts si proches de passer sous le boxer de Sherlock, le baiser se faisant plus profond, plus incandescent, … Il allait le faire, n’est-ce pas ? Le reconquérir. Le faire sien, à nouveau. Le garder. Il en avait envie. Il en avait besoin. Il allait-

Ses gestes furent coupés brutalement lorsque Sherlock détourna soudainement la tête, s’arrachant de leur étreinte, sa respiration haletante devenue plus proche de la panique que du désir. James n’eut qu’à voir son regard, l’étincelle perdue et terrifiée qui fit soudain briller ses yeux bleus pour comprendre, pour reculer d’un pas, pour se défaire de son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé … J’ai juste … Juste besoin d’un peu plus de temps.

La voix de Sherlock tremblait un peu : James fit comme s’il ne l’avait pas remarqué, comme si cela ne faisait pas mal. Son comportement hurlait le traumatisme, son regard était hanté par la vue de Gabriel. James manqua d’en hurler, de s’en étouffer de rage. Il ne fit que lui offrir un sourire qu’il espéra rassurant, levant un peu les mains pour lui montrer qu’il ne s’apprêtait pas à s’avancer et le toucher à nouveau.

-Ce n’est pas grave. Ça va aller. On prendra tout le temps qu’il faudra.

Ils restèrent ainsi, toujours si proches, dans la même position, la respiration hachée, la mine un peu stupéfaite, mortifiée, majoritairement pleine d’un désir qui n’avait pas été assouvi. James passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, tentant de discipliner sa coiffure, perturbée par les mains avides de Sherlock, et d’ignorer le regard de ce dernier qui suivi son geste. 

La situation menaçait d’exploser. L’implosion se sentait, se ressentait, lourde, avide, imminente. James se demandait s’il devait bouger, si le mouvement n’allait pas faire fuir Sherlock, n’allait pas les rapprocher à nouveau. Il se demandait s’il devait parler. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il en avait mal. L’indécision de Sherlock le rendait fou, la douleur tressée de terreur qui faisait brillait son regard lui donnait envie d’éclater en mille morceaux. Il se força pourtant à intérioriser ce qu’il ressentait, à ravaler sa rage. Il força un sourire calme sur ses lèvres.

-Je …

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Les larmes avaient disparues de ses yeux, son regard restait toutefois indécis, apeuré. James se demanda même, un instant, s’il n’allait pas se retourner vers cette porte qu’il tenait close de son corps pour s’enfuir en courant. 

Comprenant que leur proximité ne résoudrait rien, et que les blessures de Sherlock ne s’apaiseraient pas s’il restait ainsi à le regarder, le criminel se détourna. Il fit quelques pas, revint en arrière, tournant toujours le dos à Sherlock, cachant dans ses mains, qu’il ne cessait de passer dans ses cheveux, le désir évident, le rouge de ses joues, la colère qui faisait pulser son cœur de manière bien trop erratique.

-Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de moi ?

Ce qui dévorait Sherlock, ce qui l’empêchait d’avancer. Ce qui le faisait se haïr et haïr le monde autour de lui.

James se retint de grincer des dents, et resta un court instant toujours dos à Sherlock, se laissant quelques secondes pour se reprendre, pour effacer la soudaine colère dans son regard, le rictus douloureux qui s’imprima sur ses lèvres.

Il avait envie d’avancer, ça oui, il avait envie de le faire taire et de l’embrasser, encore, il avait envie qu’il se taise et qu’il se laisse plaquer contre cette porte pour qu’il soit enfin en mesure de lui montrer à quel point il avait toujours envie de lui.

Bien sûr qu’il en avait envie. Bien sûr. Mais, comment le lui faire comprendre, comment lui montrer qu’il se fichait bien de ce qu’avait fait Gabriel, qu’il n’y avait que lui, juste lui, qu’il était prêt à attendre des mois, des années, qu’il était prêt à tout pour simplement le garder près de lui ? 

Il finit par se retourner vers Sherlock, plongeant son regard sûr, déterminé, empli d’affect et de tout l’amour qu’il lui portait – il l’espérait – dans le sien, plus indécis et apeuré.

-Oui.

Sherlock prit une respiration tremblante, ne détourna toutefois pas le regard. Il semblait à nouveau maître de lui-même, plus mélancolique et résigné que véritablement bouleversé. Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, sembla un instant hésiter avant de reprendre, d’une voix un peu plus calme.

-Je vois son visage lorsque je ferme les yeux.

James n’en fut pas surpris. Cela lui paraissait cohérent. Le traumatisme s’était imprimé loin dans la psyché de Sherlock, avait gravé des règles qu’il serait difficile de transgresser, voire d’effacer. Cela pourrait prendre des mois, des années. Cela pourrait ne jamais vraiment guérir. Merde.

La colère qui se diffusa transperça dans ses mots, sans qu’il ne le veuille vraiment. Il fit un pas en avant. S’arrêta.

-Je t’aime. Depuis des années. Et, je t’aimerai toujours. Qu’importe que tu sois un peu brisé, un peu amoché, tu ne peux pas l’être autant que je le suis. J’aime tout ce que tu es. Et toi, tu m’aimes aussi, n’est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ne fit qu’hocher la tête, lentement, ses yeux brillants toujours, cette fois-ci plus seulement de peine et de désespoir. Bien sûr qu’il l’aimait également, James pouvait le voir, le sentir. Il n’en doutait pas. Sherlock aussi l’avait toujours aimé, il le savait. Et, Sherrinford, Mycroft, Gabriel, ne seraient jamais assez forts pour briser cela, pour remettre en question les sentiments, l’affect, les actions et les promesses, tout ce qui se jouait entre eux, tout ce qui passait en boucle dans leurs têtes.

James en était persuadé. Il avança à nouveau, reposa ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Sherlock, toujours plaqué contre la porte, et qui le laissa faire sans se dérober.

-On surmontera cela, comme le reste. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Ca va aller.

Le détective prit une inspiration tremblante, hocha pourtant à nouveau la tête, cette fois-ci avec une détermination plus franche et marquée. Ses doigts vinrent trouver refuge sur le t-shirt du criminel, encore, sa peau chaude au-travers de l’étoffe, laissant une marque brûlante sur leur sillage.

-Ça va aller.

James lui sourit, resta pourtant éloigné de lui, lui offrant certainement le choix, l’occasion de s’enfuir. Sherlock tira sur son t-shirt, le plaquant à nouveau contre lui, leurs lèvres venant se retrouver. James sourit davantage, resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

Tout allait bien se passer.

« _Caring is not an advantage._ »

\----------------------------------------------------------------

-Qui est-ce ?

Sherlock lui tendit l’une des photos éparpillées sur leur lit – la lui jeta à la figure aurait été plus spécifique. James, dans un sourire, jeta un coup d’œil rapide vers la prise de vue furtive, prise à la dérobée, avant de revenir à l’écran de son ordinateur portable.

-Paco Jemni. Un immigré espagnol, atterri à Puerto Barrios il y a une vingtaine d’années. Présumé chef de la pègre locale. Il blanchi chaque année plus de cinq cent millions de dollars issus de trafics en tous genres, notamment de la drogue. 

Sherlock se redressa un peu, grimaçant sous l’effort – la nuit avait été mouvementée – et la douleur soudaine dans son épaule, son poignet et son flanc sous le mouvement – les blessures étaient encore loin d’être oubliées. James n’eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour sentir sa surprise, et sa suspicion. Cela manqua de le faire rire.

-Il sait qui je suis, et il sait que nous sommes sur ses terres. L’un de mes contacts a été tué hier. La méthode ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que sa petite armée en est responsable.

Sherlock soupira.

-Un ennemi de plus ?

-A ajouter à la longue liste de ceux qui veulent notre mort. 

Le désespoir très théâtralisé qui fit vibrer sa voix d’une émotion faussée fit rouler les yeux de Sherlock d’irritation. Le sourire de James s’agrandit légèrement. Il tourna enfin les yeux vers Sherlock, son regard noir passant lentement sur sa silhouette alanguie entre les draps défaits avant de remonter vers son visage, sous la moue un peu ennuyée du détective.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le criminel haussa des épaules.

-Moi ? Oh, pas grand-chose. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de m’embarquer dans une guerre de gangs, surtout que le mien est d’une taille assez risible.

Il avait bien quelques contacts et un petit réseau dans cette partie du globe, mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec la toile qu’il avait su tisser en Europe et aux Etats-Unis, et encore moins avec l’emprise que possédait ce Jemni sur ce territoire. 

James referma son ordinateur portable, se pencha à son tour vers le tas de documents qui parsemaient leurs draps. Il choisit une autre photo et, à son tour, la tendit vers Sherlock, qui la récupéra et l’observa avec curiosité.

-Cette femme, sur cette photo, s’appelle Isabella Valles. Elle est Inspectrice. Mise au placard l’année dernière après qu’une perquisition, liée à une enquête qu’elle menait sur Jemni, ait mal tournée. Un enfant a été tué par un de ses collègues trop lésé, les suspects ont réagis et ont tués son partenaire. Comme elle était la plus gradée et la responsable de l’affaire, c’est elle qui a porté le chapeau. Elle a été interdite de terrain pendant quelques temps, et vient tout juste de récupérer son insigne. 

Sherlock fit tourner la photo entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés, son attention concentrée sur les mots, les idées qui devaient déjà se bousculer dans sa tête. Cela fit sourire davantage James.

-Elle veut se venger ?

-Qui ne le veut pas ?

Sherlock hocha pensivement la tête, se laissant retomber dans les oreillers. James en profita pour mettre son ordinateur de côté, se rapprocher de lui, passer une main autour de sa taille dénudée, ses lèvres dans son cou. Sans y penser, inconsciemment, les doigts de Sherlock vinrent passer dans ses cheveux.

-Ça te manque, pas vrai ? Les enquêtes. 

Cela sembla suffisant pour sortir Sherlock de ses pensées. Ses doigts se figèrent dans les cheveux de James. Il se redressa un peu, repoussa son amant pour pouvoir l’observer, plonger son regard soudainement suspicieux et interrogateur dans celui amusé de James.

-Attends … Tu veux que je fasse équipe avec elle ? 

-J’ai besoin que ce type se fasse attraper. Qu’il disparaisse de l’échiquier. A part le faire arrêter, je ne vois pas-

-Tu veux que je l’aide à faire tomber Jemni ? De manière _légale_ ?

Sherlock s’était totalement redressé, l’interrogation changée en surprise, en une hébétude un peu curieuse, clairement attirée. Son regard brillait un peu, ses lèvres semblaient perdues dans l’attente de pouvoir s’étirer dans un sourire. 

James laissa ses doigts se perdre sur la taille de son amant, sur les muscles de son ventre, appréciant de le sentir frissonner, bien assez amusé de le voir trop pris par leur conversation pour même s’en soucier.

-Oh !, ne sembles pas si surpris. C’est un peu insultant.

Sherlock l’observa un instant, la curiosité et l’excitation qui semblèrent faire revivre ses yeux bleus disparaissant lentement sous une certaine inquiétude, une hésitation qui lui fit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, dans un tic nerveux qui donna envie à James de les mordre à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas si-

-Tu as rendez-vous avec elle en début d’après-midi. A cette adresse. Elle est d’accord pour que tu sois consultant, elle en a déjà parlé à ses supérieurs, ce n’est plus qu’une question de paperasse, ça sera réglé en un rien de temps.

James se retourna un court instant, piochant parmi les papiers qui traînaient sur la table de chevet un petit post-it à la couleur criarde. Il le tendit à Sherlock, qui osa le prendre du bout des doigts, partagé entre surprise et inquiétude.

-Je … suis censé y aller en tant que … ?

-Sherlock Holmes. Bien sûr. Un homonyme, si on te pose la question, tu sauras parfaitement éluder, love. Elle n’a pas à poser de questions, cela fait partie de notre deal.

Il avait, bien sûr, tout prévu. Absolument tout, pour lui.

Sherlock tournait en rond depuis des semaines, ressassant, les souvenirs se bousculant dans son esprit, les événements se rejouant sans cesse dans sa tête. Il sortait peu, à vrai dire jamais. Il osait à peine se frotter aux affaires dans lesquelles James s’était jeté tête la première dès leur arrivée – et contrairement à ce qu’il avait exprimé et voulu dès le départ -, certainement de peur de passer définitivement de l’autre côté, de se jeter dans l’inconnu et le vide.

Ses blessures se refermaient lentement. Il reprenait vie, doucement. Peut-être pas assez vite à son goût, mais les efforts étaient constants, James pouvait parfaitement voir les progrès – la mobilité de son bras droit, sa détente à peine surjouée lorsqu’il osait l’approcher sans le prévenir, la comédie qui disparaissait derrière la sincérité dans les rares occasions qui s’approchaient encore des traumatismes qui l’avaient fragilisé. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, la stabilisation de son état s’était faite constante. Comme s’il ne parvenait pas à aller plus haut, plus vite. Comme si les progrès étaient terminés, que la situation actuelle serait la nouvelle norme, leur nouvelle vision de la réalité, de la vie. 

Cela rendait Sherlock malade, James le voyait bien. Il était bien au fait de son état, bien au courant de ce qui se passait. A rester ici, enfermé dans cette maison, gangrené par son esprit, les souvenirs, son ennui, il n’arriverait à rien de plus. James le savait bien.

-Donc, tu veux que j’enquête sur un gang surarmé, surentraîné, riche à millions, et que j’aide la Police locale à faire tomber son chef pour te permettre de prendre sa place, je suppose, et alors que je suis censé être présumé mort ?

James en sourit davantage, amusé par ce résumé. A ses côtés, Sherlock laissa son regard passer sur le post-it et les photos de Valles et de Jemni, encore un peu indécis.

-Tu n’es même pas célèbre ici, chéri. Je suis désolé de blesser ton ego, mais ta présence passera inaperçue auprès des autorités. Comme la mienne, d’ailleurs.

-Jusqu’à ce que la mission soit accomplie, je suppose. 

James haussa des épaules.

-Mais, d’ici là, nous n’aurons plus besoin de nous cacher, n’est-ce pas ? 

Le détective se mordit encore un peu la lèvre avant de soupirer, de reposer les photos et documents à côté de lui. Il sembla ignorer la remarque de James ou, du moins, la perche tendue vers l’ébauche de plan dont ils avaient à peine commencés à discuter – celui qui prévoyait d’anéantir Sherrinford, de retourner à Londres -, et se laissa retomber contre le matelas, entrainant un peu James avec lui, qui en profita pour se redresser, passer une jambe de l’autre côté des siennes et se tenir au-dessus de lui.

-Il ne t’arrivera rien. J’y veillerai personnellement.

James prit bien garde de ne pas laisser son poids s’appuyer sur lui, laissa son visage se baisser jusqu’au sien, ses lèvres effleurer celles entrouvertes du détective, qui sourit soudainement d’un air un peu amusé, un peu mélancolique.

-Et, tu penses que je suis en mesure de croire une telle promesse ? Elle ne veut rien dire. Tant que Sherrinford est en vie, tant que tu es ce que tu es et que je suis ce que je suis, cela ne voudra jamais rien dire.

Il n’y avait pas de colère ou de rancœur dans ses mots, mais cela eu, comme d’habitude, un effet froid et mordant sur James. Le criminel savait bien que ce n’était pas réellement de la méchanceté, de la cruauté, ou qu’importe qui aurait pu être blessant à son égard. Cela l’était, de toute manière, plus pour Sherlock que pour n’importe qui d’autre. Comme une constatation à haute voix, une vérité émise et intelligible, bien assez forte pour s’ancrer dans la réalité, devenir une vérité à laquelle ils devraient se confronter, se rattacher.

-D’accord. Très bien. J’irai à ce rendez-vous. J’espère qu’elle sera plus distrayante que Lestrade …

Sherlock finit par soupirer et, dans un sourire en coin, se redressa bien assez pour s’emparer des lèvres de James, qui ne se fit pas prier et répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme. Ils n’eurent d’égard pour aucun document, papier, photo. James se détacha de lui et s’empara du drap, le remontant sur leurs deux corps dans un sourire, dans l’écho du rire de Sherlock, dans la certitude que, désormais, les choses iraient bien mieux.

« _In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king. And honey, you should see me in a crown._ »


	2. The brand new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock et James ont quittés Londres de manière précipitée, dans des conditions d’urgence terribles, et pour un ailleurs indéterminé. Leur exil durera deux ans. Le temps nécessaire pour panser les blessures et guérir. Pour devenir plus fort et élaborer un plan. Assez de temps pour devenir enfin ceux qu’ils ont toujours souhaités être. 
> 
> \- Suite d’« Alike ». Morceaux de vie prenants place entre les chapitres 30 et 31.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.
> 
> **Au départ** : La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle.
> 
> **Le speech** : Sherlock et James ont quittés Londres de manière précipitée, dans des conditions d’urgence terribles, et pour un ailleurs indéterminé. Leur exil durera deux ans. Le temps nécessaire pour panser les blessures et guérir. Pour devenir plus fort et élaborer un plan. Assez de temps pour devenir enfin ceux qu’ils ont toujours souhaités être. Suite d’« Alike ». Morceaux de vie prenants place entre les chapitres 30 et 31.
> 
> **Ce qu'il faut savoir** : C'est un Sherlock/Moriarty. Il y aura quelques mentions de Molly/Irène, Greg/Mycroft et de John/Mary, sans apparitions. Introduction d'Isabella Valles, OC déjà présente dans « Alike ». Ces cinq chapitres sont divisés en scénettes, toutes dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire. Parfois, vous remarquerez qu'elles ne se suivent pas dans le temps: les événements sont espacés de plusieurs semaines/mois. Normal, il aurait été impossible de décrire deux ans de relation en cinq chapitres, sinon. Ah !, et, désolée, mais l'espagnol vient de Google Trad, n'hésitez pas à me remonter les erreurs !
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter les chansons suivantes pour vous mettre dans l'esprit du chapitre :  
> BRING ME THE HORIZON – « RUN ».  
> CIGARETTES AFTER SEX – « NOTHING’S GONNA HURT YOU BABE ».  
> MEG MYERS – « ANY WAY YOU WANNA LOVE ».
> 
> **ATTENTION !**  
>  Cette fic traite de thèmes parfois durs : usage de drogue, d'alcool, mentions d'abus sexuels et psychologiques, PTSD, troubles psychologiques, meurtre, violence, pensées suicidaires, dépression.  
> Lecture réservée à un public averti.
> 
> Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Six mois de retard, j'en ai honte. Vous voulez savoir le pire ? J'ai terminé l'écriture de ce deuxième chapitre en Juin dernier. Oui. Et, non, je ne l'ai pas posté, car j'avais osé espérer pouvoir tout écrire (les cinq chapitres) avant de vous publier le tout. Pff, je ne me connais vraisemblablement pas du tout T-T.  
> Allez, c'est mon cadeau de Noël, voici un peu plus de 6 000 mots rien que pour vous, 6 000 mots d'un Sheriarty dégoulinant de mièvrerie (pas trop non plus) et d'action (peut-être pas celle à laquelle vous pensez). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et, oui, je travaille d'arrache pied pour vous livrer la suite au plus vite ! ;)
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

**XXX**

Comment est-elle ? La vie. Comment parvient-elle à reprendre le dessus, à s’adapter ? Quand passe-t-on de la survie à autre chose, quand ce cap est-il franchi ? Comment est-elle ? Lorsqu’elle n’a été qu’un mensonge, une pièce de théâtre absurde, lorsqu’elle a été manipulée pendant des années, puis libérée, rendue à son propriétaire de manière abrupte ?

Sherlock reprit son souffle un instant après s’être réceptionné avec plus de mal qu’il ne l’aurait espéré. La clôture en fer faisait bien deux bons mètres de hauteur et il avait dû forcer un peu sur son épaule pour la passer, mais l’adrénaline fut suffisante pour couvrir la douleur latente et chronique, pour le forcer à reprendre sa course après quelques secondes de souffle erratique et de respiration hachée.

\- Holmes ! _Por dios_ , vous êtes où ?!

Sherlock grimaça et enleva l’oreillette que Valles et la Police locale le forçait à porter – dernière concession qu’il n’avait su leur faire abandonner -, incapable de se concentrer avec les paroles de l’Inspectrice et le bruit incessant de sa respiration laborieuse. Le suspect qu’il poursuivait était déjà dix mètres plus loin et était sur le point de passer une nouvelle barrière de métal agrémentée de barbelés, et il avait besoin de toute son énergie pour rattraper son retard, et non pas des mots sans sens et hurlés par l’Inspectrice lui martelant le crane.

C’était sûrement devenu ça, sa vie. Courir après des criminels, résoudre des affaires, se laisser dévorer par l’adrénaline, l’excitation. 

Dans la moiteur et la chaleur du Guatemala, avec des trafiquants de drogue, d’organes et des réseaux de prostitution comme ennemis notoires. Avec des policiers pourris jusqu’à la moelle et aussi mauvais que ceux qu’ils attrapaient comme interlocuteurs. 

La routine, en bref. Finalement, qu’est-ce qui avait changé ? 

Il manqua de déraper sur de l’huile de moteur, serra les dents sous le mouvement brutal qui se répercuta dans son flanc et son dos. Il prit de l’élan pour s’aider à franchir la nouvelle barrière, et grimaça en sentant le fil barbelé passer au travers de ses vêtements trop fins – impossible de garder un peu de tenue avec cette chaleur étouffante -, lui érafler la jambe et le bras.

Encore heureux qu’il ait refusé dès le départ de porter le gilet pare-balles qui était de rigueur et venait compléter la tenue officielle des forces de l’ordre de Puerto Barrios. Il ne s’imaginait pas devoir courir ainsi derrière un suspect avec cette épaisseur supplémentaire sur le dos.

Ses pensées se cristallisèrent soudainement lorsque sa course effrénée déboucha sur un bâtiment à l’abandon, éventré, et visiblement une route sans issue pour l’homme qu’il poursuivait, et qui se retourna vers lui en entendant ses pas se répercuter contre les hautes parois. L’arme pointée instinctivement vers lui, menaçante, força Sherlock à s’arrêter.

Sherlock se sentit tomber en morceaux ; ses pensées se rompant, se divisant comme des cellules cancérigènes alors qu’il tentait de réfléchir, de simplement penser, et calculer son prochain mouvement.

Il était dans la visée de tir. Valles braillait dans l’oreillette sur son épaule, bien ignorante de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Merde, il avait même éteint son téléphone portable avant de partir pour éviter d’être dérangé par James et son incessante lubie de toujours le suivre grâce au GPS de l’appareil. Il était piégé : le moindre mouvement pousserait l’homme face à lui à presser sur la détente – cet homme, réputé comme violent et dangereux, qui n’avait pas hésité, par le passé, à menacer et s’en prendre aux membres de forces de l’ordre, et était désormais pourchassé pour le meurtre de trois militaires.

Un tueur de flics. Sherlock, qui commençait à peine à enquêter et à travailler avec la Police locale, mais dont la présence faisait grand bruit, su immédiatement qu’il avait peu de chances de s’en tirer à bon compte.

Et, pourtant, rien ne vint. Pas de tir. Plus de fuite. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, soudainement plus intrigué qu’inquiet.

\- ¡Ponte de rodillas, ya!

Il ne chercha toutefois pas à marchander lorsque la voix forte de l’homme résonna dans le lieu abandonné, et se mit bien volontiers à genoux, son regard passant sur la silhouette du criminel qui s’approcha, déduisant tout ce qu’il pouvait tirer de lui sans y trouver la moindre explication quant à sa retenue.

Sherlock, trop pris dans ses questions, ne le vit qu’à peine lever son arme, en frapper la crosse contre l’arrière de son crâne. Il tomba inconscient sans véritablement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Pour James, toutes ces histoires n’avaient fondamentalement que peu changées son quotidien et ses priorités. La vie, vraiment ? C’était souvent courir après Sherlock et, plus globalement, le sauver des autres et de lui-même.

Alors, aujourd’hui, il faisait les cent pas devant le poste de Police de Puerto Barrios, attendant avec panique et rage que Valles en sorte, attendant avec délectation et impatience l’instant où il pourrait enfin lui mettre une balle dans le ventre, la torturer de ses mains, lui arracher les yeux, lui-

\- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?

James grimaça à peine lorsqu’elle parut, échevelée et semblant bien aussi paniquée que lui, son affreux accent hispanique roulant sur sa prononciation anglaise atroce et surjouée. Elle portait son uniforme, son informe gilet pare-balles, son arme à la ceinture. La radio attachée à son épaule émettait un son très dérangeant, entre deux communications crachées dans un espagnol parfois trop rapide et vulgaire pour que James en comprenne tout à fait tous les mots. 

Elle le dépassa après un regard un peu inquiet – bien sûr, parce qu’il restait dangereux, n’est-ce pas ?, même s’il servait désormais un peu ses intérêts -, prenant certainement sur elle pour ne pas se retourner, ne pas le suivre du regard.

Elle avait déjà une main sur la portière de sa voiture. Deux heures étaient passées depuis la disparition de Sherlock, depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait donné signe de vie et répondu à sa putain de radio. Bien assez pour provoquer la panique des forces de Police, pour pousser James à se haïr et à haïr le monde entier. 

Le criminel serra les poings, desserra ses doigts, manqua d’en grincer des dents. S’il était arrivé quelque chose à Sherlock … Oh !, il allait être très inventif dans la façon dont il allait faire payer cela à l’inspectrice.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard furieux, qu’elle sembla espérer dissuasif. Peine perdue.

\- Hors de question ! Vous êtes … C’est non.

Sa langue claqua contre son palais, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. James soutint le regard noir de l’inspectrice – qui flancha un peu dans sa détermination.

\- Ce n’était pas une question.

Il se détourna, lui faisant signe d’un geste agacé et un peu brut de le suivre. 

\- On va prendre ma voiture, ce sera déjà plus rapide et sûr que la poubelle dans laquelle vous roulez.

Valles ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenta de pincer des lèvres et de réprimer la rougeur montant sur ses joues, certainement due à la colère qu’elle tentait d’intérioriser. 

James n’avait pas peur de s’afficher ainsi, de laisser voir son inquiétude, de laisser sous-entendre ce qui le rattachait au détective consultant que la Police avait récemment engagé pour l’aider à traiter des affaires insolubles et nébuleuses qui arrivaient souvent par ici. Il avait bien assez payé Valles pour qu’elle se taise, assez payé les autres pour qu’ils fassent de même. Des rumeurs avaient déjà commencées à entourer ses activités, et c’était très bien ainsi. La peur engrangeait une certaine forme de respect et de distanciation, et c’était bien tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Personne ne prendrait la peine de faire le rapprochement, de s’informer sur eux. Les journalistes étaient muselés, ici, grassement payés ou tous bien assez occupés avec les affaires de leur propre pays pour s’inquiéter de deux étrangers un peu suspects. 

Pourtant, oui, James avait bien commencé à déranger Jemni, à empiéter sur son territoire. De manière subtile. Bien assez lentement pour que le grand patron ne s’en rende pas compte tout de suite, pour que ses subordonnés en soient à peine conscients. Il avait placé assez d’indices pour en inculper d’autres, avait assez joué d’alibis pour se retrouver hors d’atteinte. Pourtant, se pouvait-il que Jemni ait compris, qu’il s’en soit pris à Sherlock ? L’idée lui semblait peu probable, mais, eh bien, Sherlock avait disparu, n’est-ce pas ?

Il ne leur fallu pourtant que vingt minutes pour le retrouver. Vingt minutes de menaces et d’injures et de promesses de torture et de mort pour que Valles et lui-même parviennent à cette sorte de hangar, ce bâtiment à l’abandon plongé dans la pénombre au fond d’une ruelle que personne n’avait pensé à fouiller. 

Bien sûr que Sherlock se serait enfoncé dans un lieu peu éclairé, périphérique, non couvert par la Police si c’était à cet endroit précis que l’homme qu’il avait poursuivi s’était rendu : cela paru plus qu’évident à James, presque aberrant pour Valles qui pourtant commençait peu à peu à connaitre le détective. 

Les agents suivaient tous des règles strictes : port du gilet pare-balles, au moins deux armes à feu chargées sur soi, équipement renforcé toujours prêt à l’emploi dans la voiture de fonction. Pas d’initiatives sans l’accord du Poste. Pas d’action sur le terrain sans demande de renforts.

Toutes ces choses qui semblaient normales pour un agent de Police lambda, mais à la fois impensable et d’un ennui mortel pour quelqu’un comme Sherlock.

Ils le retrouvèrent donc dans le noir, attaché à une chaise au beau milieu du bâtiment en ruines, seul et conscient. Vraisemblablement depuis un moment. Bien ennuyé et blasé du temps qui s’était écoulé et de leur lenteur, au vu du soupir et du regard exaspéré qu’il leur adressa en les apercevant enfin. Il ne semblait pas blessé et James en fut tout de suite rassuré. 

Le criminel ne put, dès lors, s’empêcher de sourire, sous le rire un peu moqueur de Valles et le regard assassin de Sherlock : ce dernier était attaché à l’aide d’une guirlande lumineuse, dont les ampoules colorées en plastique et le fil vert épais bien enroulé autour de son corps et de la chaise sur laquelle on l’avait forcé à s’asseoir, lui donnaient l’effet d’être un sapin de Noël en attente d'éclairage. Certainement la seule chose que l’homme qu’il pourchassait avait trouvée sur place pour l’immobiliser.

\- Oh !, j’ai dû être particulièrement sage, cette année …

Sherlock se retint de soupirer, de simplement rouler des yeux. Il ne suffisait apparemment pas de subir la honte personnelle de s’être ainsi fait avoir, de se retrouver dans pareille situation. Il allait devoir endurer les remarques de James et les sourires goguenards des agents de Police présents également. Le détective gigota légèrement sur la chaise, la posture rendue délicate par la restriction et douloureuse dans son immobilisme. Il jeta un regard noir à son amant, dont le sourire s’agrandit encore.

\- Détaches-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu’il soit déjà temps d’ouvrir ses cadeaux.

\- James …

James laissa finalement l’un des agents de Police s’approcher, le détacher. Non sans avoir, bien sûr, s’être assuré que tout soit immortalisé par une photo de la scène cocasse, sous le regard lourd de menaces de Sherlock.

Et, contrairement à ce que Sherlock aurait pu imaginer, ce que Valles craignait, il n’y eut aucune conséquence vis-à-vis de ce manque flagrant d’égard pour la sécurité des équipes et des règles en général. Personne ne vint réprimander leur équipe, personne n’émit le moindre avis. Il n’y eut personne pour se plaindre. Personne pour soulever à quel point toute cette histoire aurait pu mal finir. Ils quittèrent les lieux comme ils étaient venus, dans le halo des phares, dans les murmures des badauds et des autres agents. Comme si rien ne s’était passé.

\- Il aurait pu me tuer. Il aurait eu tout le temps et l’opportunité nécessaires pour le faire.

Sherlock laissa ses longs doigts pianoter contre le rebord de la baignoire dans laquelle il pataugeait depuis déjà un moment. L’eau, d’abord brûlante, était devenue presque tiède, mais il n’avait pas l’esprit à sortir, pas encore. Pas alors qu’il venait de passer des heures attachées à une chaise, dans le noir, dans la moiteur d’une journée lambda dans cet Enfer sur Terre. 

James, qu’il pouvait apercevoir dans leur chambre, de l’autre côté de la porte entrouverte, haussa à peine les épaules, vraisemblablement captivé par le dossier qu’il parcourait des yeux et tenait entre ses mains. Il semblait apparemment bien moins anxieux qu’à leurs retrouvailles : cette soudaine absence de sollicitude irritait un peu Sherlock, il fallait l’avouer.

\- Certainement un idiot. Valles va le rattraper très rapidement.

Sherlock manqua de rétorquer, de dire quelque chose de plus mauvais, de plus dur. Comme s’il avait besoin de Valles pour une telle chose ! Il pouvait très bien l’attraper lui-même, et avec plus d’efficacité ! Il se mordit la langue avant que le commentaire cinglant ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres, ne fit que suivre le criminel des yeux alors qu’il passait devant l’entrebâillement de la porte, son regard noir fixé sur l’arrière de son crâne.

\- C’est tout de même très étrange … Je ne sais pas, la façon dont il a reculé en me voyant, cette espèce de crainte … Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

Cette fois, James eut la décence de relever la tête, de paraitre un peu surpris – bien que Sherlock n’en fut pas dupe. Il s’arrêta, vint s’appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, l’observant sans aucune gêne, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil devant sa fausse innocence, croisa les bras. Le criminel l’observa quelques courtes secondes, avant de refermer son dossier et de le poser sur le premier meuble venu, ne cherchant pas à s’enfuir mais ne s’empêchant également pas d’hausser les épaules avec désinvolture. James avança et vint finalement s’asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, sous la soudaine tension de Sherlock qui se redressa un peu.

\- Très bien. J’ai dû être un peu ferme auprès de mes collaborateurs à propos de notre relation.

\- Notre _relation_ ?

Sherlock passa volontairement sur les termes employés – traiter des tueurs à gages, des mercenaires et autres criminels de « collaborateurs » était pour le moins étrange -, incapable de ne pas serrer la mâchoire, de ne pas se sentir un peu piqué par la remarque, par ce qu’elle sous-entendait. James, sentant certainement la tempête se former, laissa son sourire s’agrandir, et vint poser sa main sur celle de Sherlock, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Tu es sur le terrain, tu cours après certains larbins ... J’ai dû leur faire comprendre que tu étais intouchable. Protégé.

D’accord. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi le criminel du jour avait préféré le laisser derrière lui, attaché à une chaise, plutôt que prêt à partir pour un transport mortuaire. Cet homme avait-il été au courant de la menace de James, en avait-il eu peur ?

Quelle idiotie ! Bien sûr qu’il en avait eu peur ! Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas être effrayé.

Sherlock ne sut pas réellement s’il devait céder à la colère ou, encore une fois, à une affliction teintée de sentimentalisme. James, toujours là pour le protéger, couvrant sans cesse ses arrières … C’était très énervant, trop proche du comportement de Mycroft, trop proche de la prison dans laquelle il avait toujours eu l’impression d’évoluer. 

Mais, à côté de cela, vraiment, comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? N’essayait-il pas lui-même de tout faire pour le protéger, lui ? Travailler plus dur sur ces enquêtes, plus longtemps, coincer les collaborateurs de Jemni pour lui assurer une sorte de pouvoir, pour leur assurer, à tous les deux, un peu plus de paix … 

Sherlock eut du mal à desserrer les dents, et ses mots eurent plus le son d’un sifflement, qui ne sembla pourtant pas déstabiliser James et son sourire.

\- Tu aurais dû m’en parler avant, au moins m’avertir.

James roula des yeux, et Sherlock manqua de retirer ses doigts des siens avec humeur, incapable de savoir s’il le faisait par irritation, colère, ou alors à cause de cette soudaine étincelle d’attraction, de jeu, qui se ralluma soudainement dans son ventre.

\- C’est ce que je suis en train de faire. Et, n’imagines pas que cela te permette de faire tout ce qu’il te plait lors de tes enquêtes : je n’ai pas assez de pouvoir pour faire suivre mes règles à l’ensemble des malfrats présents sur cette satané planète.

\- Ne te sous-estimes pas, _love_.

Sherlock, cette fois, ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il appuya sur le dernier mot, ce surnom ridicule dont il n’avait jamais voulu mais ne pouvait désormais plus se passer. Il tenta de le faire rouler dans le même accent que James, celui Irlandais qu’il n’avait plus peur de cacher face à lui. Le regard du criminel s’assombrit un peu, bien sûr, et son sourire s’agrandit. 

Très bien, il avait gagné cette partie. Sherlock ne pouvait que s’avouer vaincu. Après tout, comment lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi s’en sentir tant outragé ? Il aurait fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n’avait pas besoin d’y réfléchir pour le savoir.

Sherlock ne s’empêcha toutefois pas de tirer un peu plus fort que prévu sur la veste de James lorsque celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser. L’entendre hurler, alors que son costume de luxe prenait l’eau et qu’il pataugeait désormais au-dessus de lui dans la mousse, fut en son sens une contrepartie bien assez suffisante pour ses manigances nébuleuses.

**X**

Sherlock devint bientôt, au-delà d’un simple consultant tombé de nulle part, l’homme auquel il ne fallait pas se frotter au poste de Police de Puerto Barrios. Les flics pourris en changeaient presque de pièce lorsqu’il osait se montrer dans les locaux, et les supérieurs de Valles, pourtant si frileux au début de leur association, n’osaient plus émettre le moindre avis sur leurs actions.

Sherlock pensa, un temps, naïvement, que cela venait de leur taux de réussite et des nombreuses affaires qui avaient été classées depuis son arrivée. En fait, tout cela n’était dû qu’à la rumeur tenace, amplifiée, persistante, qu’il était l’amant du PDG de VWT Consulting, nouvellement installé dans la baie et désormais l’un des plus gros employeurs et acteur économique de la région. Une entreprise dont les activités restaient un peu mystérieuses, mais marchaient bien, contrôlée par un homme intouchable qui versait dans les bons et mauvais côtés, et n’avait pas peur de se salir les mains si besoin – loin d’être une mauvaise chose, c’était même, ici, perçu avec un certain respect.

Bien sûr que la rumeur se répandait. Comment auraient-ils pu la canaliser, la neutraliser ?

C’était un secret de polichinelle que James et Sherlock ne réfutèrent pas, pas tant que cela ne leur portait pas préjudice. Après tout, Sherlock ne voulait-il pas vivre selon ses propres termes et conditions, sans avoir à se cacher ? Et, James ne voulait-il pas juste pouvoir vivre pleinement à ses côtés ? 

Sherlock continuait à aider la police locale, qui s’accommodait de leur arrangement tant que les limites fixées n’étaient pas dépassées, et James usait de moyens plus légaux (un peu détournés, bon, tout était relatif) pour rebâtir son business. Cela convenait à tout le monde. Même dans un monde globalement peu ouvert d’esprit, leur association semblait être pleinement acceptée ou, du moins, bien assez crainte pour ne pas susciter de vague particulière.

« Comment se passe la réunion ? JM »

Sherlock soupira, baissant les yeux vers son téléphone portable, sans égard pour le regard noir que lui jeta l’Inspectrice Valles de l’autre côté de la salle de réunion. Un agent de Police lambda gigota sur son siège, à ses côtés, et Valles reprit son exposé après quelques secondes, alors que Sherlock répondait rapidement au message envoyé par James, sans aucune forme de respect pour sa soi-disant co-équipière.

« Ce sont tous des idiots. Je suis à deux doigts du meurtre. SH »

« Ne mets pas de sang sur ta veste. J’ai réservé une table ce soir dans ce restaurant que aimes tant … JM »

Le détective sourit légèrement, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, sous le soupir bruyant de Valles, qu’il ignora superbement.

Personne n’osa faire de commentaire. Personne n’osa même tourner le regard vers lui. En un sens, et bien que cette idée aurait pu l’agacer bien des années, voire des mois, plus tôt, la pensée d’être ainsi craint lui apportait une certaine paix d’esprit, et une tranquillité somme toute très confortable.

C’était ce que ressentait James, n’est-ce pas ? Cette sensation de pouvoir tout faire, tout dire, sans que personne n’ose jamais remettre ses mots et actions en question ? C’était grisant. Rassurant. Finalement, être lié à un criminel n’avait pas que des inconvénients, il fallait l’avouer.

Et puis, toutes ces affaires intéressantes qu’on leur confiait, désormais qu’il avait fait ses preuves, que Valles avait été réhabilitée, et que l’ombre de James planait sur eux tous ! Ces dossiers qui s’accumulaient, s’empilaient. Ces gens qui osaient à nouveau s’adresser aux autorités pour parler de leur cas, de leurs problèmes.

Être utile, enfin. Servir à quelque chose. Il avait oublié à quel point cela lui avait été vital, important.

Matilda Manãma fut une des nombreuses personnes qui osèrent passer le seuil du Commissariat, longtemps déserté par ses citoyens et reprenant peu à peu vie sous les récentes et importantes affaires closes. Une petite fille d’à peine dix ans, habillée de manière précieuse et précautionneuse, les yeux sombres. Comme beaucoup depuis que la présence de Sherlock avait fuitée et était connue, elle demanda à lui parler lorsqu’elle fut reçue à l’accueil (et, comme pour tous, elle fut éconduite d’un geste un peu agacé). Elle patienta des heures à l’extérieur, devant le poste surpeuplé et dans l’indifférence générale, avant que Valles ne passe près d’elle et s’étonne de sa présence.

\- C’est une pauvre gosse. Comme il y en a beaucoup dans ce pays. Son père nage dans des affaires louches et a su s’enrichir. La petite avait été confiée à sa mère ces dernières années, mais elle a été tuée il y a quelques mois : son meurtre a été classé sans suite, apparemment ils auraient retrouvés de la cocaïne sur les lieux. Sûrement la mafia locale. Bref, sa garde a été de nouveau confiée à son père. Ça a été assez médiatisé.

Valles touillait son café avec peu d’intérêt, ses yeux sombres parcourant le journal ouvert devant elle. Sherlock, installé face à elle dans le petit bureau qu’elle partageait avec un autre Inspecteur – relégué un peu plus loin, pour laisser plus de place au consultant qu’il était -, haussa un sourcil, étonné.

\- Pourquoi cette affaire aurait-elle été couverte par les journalistes ? C’est d’un banal …

Valles releva légèrement le regard, tournant une page de son torchon, son léger rictus moqueur ne venant pas effacer le sérieux de ses yeux.

\- Vous n’avez qu’à aller lui parler. Elle ne doit pas être là par hasard. Elle a sûrement besoin de vos services.

Il s’avéra que l’affaire était intéressante. Ennuyeuse, un peu, bien sûr – d’un banal … -, et en plus Sherlock considéra que Valles lui avait un peu forcé la main, mais … 

Matilda, de ses dix ans et de son regard un peu trop mature, de sa voix haut perchée et son sac à dos orné d’un personnage de dessin animé qui faisait fureur à cette époque, lui avait tendu un bocal en verre qui contenait pièces et billets, « tout l’argent que je possède », avait-elle dit, tout l’argent de poche et ce qu’elle avait pu voler à son père pour pouvoir lui demander de l’aider, « l’engager », même, pour résoudre son affaire. Et, elle lui avait raconté son histoire.

Qu’elle sache qu’il était assez enclin à travailler en freelance, hors des forces de Police, ne lui sembla pas étrange. Il n’eut pas particulièrement peur qu’elle ait utilisée Internet pour en apprendre plus. Avait-elle trop l’habitude de voir son entourage payer ceux qui l’entouraient pour un peu d’aide ? Sûrement. Son père était l’un des hommes les plus riches du pays, l’un des plus corrompus, également. Vraiment, tout cela ne lui passa même pas par la tête.

Il n’avait pas pensé à deux fois à ses actions. Pas sur le coup, ni même ensuite. Il était rentré chez lui à un moment, avait osé pénétrer dans le bureau de James alors que celui-ci était au téléphone – ce qu’il détestait par-dessus tout -, et avait déposé, sans un mot, une feuille griffonnée de quelques indications face à lui. Ils n’en avaient pas parlés, ensuite, James ne donnant aucun indice à Sherlock sur le fait qu’il ait bien lu ce qu’il avait écrit, Sherlock ne voulant même pas savoir s’il l’avait vraiment fait.

Le lendemain matin, il n’eut qu’à passer la porte du Commissariat pour que Valles ne lui saute dessus, le regard noir, un rictus un peu étrange sur ses lèvres toujours pincées.

\- Le père de Matilda Manãma est mort.

Sherlock se retint d’en rouler des yeux, sachant pertinemment que le simple geste la rendrait plus furieuse encore.

\- Bonjour, Valles. Merci, je vais très bien, et vous ?

\- Oh, arrêtez avec vos conneries.

Il sourit sous sa colère, son expression menaçante et tranchante. Un agent de Police osa passer près d’eux, se retint toutefois de les saluer lorsqu’il aperçut la mine orageuse de l’Inspectrice - et, vraiment, comment Sherlock avait-il fait pour croire que tout cela serait ennuyeux, pour penser qu’il n’allait pas tout à fait se plaire ici ? -, qui ne se gêna d’ailleurs pas de claquer brutalement la porte de son bureau derrière eux, réveillant bien certainement tous ses collègues des services annexes qui devaient déjà somnoler devant leurs écrans d’ordinateurs en veille.

Peu impressionné par sa colère, s’en amusant intérieurement, Sherlock s’installa sans un mot au bureau qui lui avait été attitré, laissant Valles continuer, sans songer à l’interrompre.

\- Sa voiture a raté un virage et a été retrouvée au fond d’un ravin hier soir. Ils ont facilement identifiés son corps. Quelle coïncidence …

Elle siffla les derniers mots, et Sherlock se sentit bien assez visé pour prendre la peine, cette fois, de relever le regard, croisant avec flegme ses yeux remplis d’émotions contradictoires, de pensées qui ne demandaient qu’à s’exprimer. Elle avait encore les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés. Elle était campée devant son bureau, les poings sur les hanches. Une représentation bien caricaturale de la morale qu’elle semblait tenter de lui inculquer.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, Valles.

Elle soupira, de dépit, de fatalisme. Quittant sa posture figée, elle s’installa à son tour derrière son propre bureau, sa colère semblant un peu retombée, remplacée, sur ses traits, par autre chose, une émotion que Sherlock ne parvint pas immédiatement à identifier.

\- Vous savez, je me suis renseignée hier soir : j’ai un contact qui bosse aux services sociaux de la ville, il a pu me donner plus d’informations sur Matilda. Son père a été poursuivi pour coups et blessures et viol, sur elle et sur sa mère, il y a quelques années, mais le procès s’est soldé par un non-lieu. La mère a eu la garde exclusive, mais des produits stupéfiants ont été retrouvés à son domicile quelques mois plus tard et la fillette a été placée en centre. Son père l’a récupéré ensuite, après la mort de la mère, grâce à une demande acceptée un peu trop rapidement par un juge.

Sherlock ne releva pas ses mots et se contenta d’hausser les épaules, sous son regard acéré.

\- Une triste histoire, vraiment.

Valles pinça encore les lèvres.

\- Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, je suppose.

Elle laissa le cynisme de ses mots trainer dans la pièce close, son ton faux résonnant aux oreilles de Sherlock et le faisant légèrement s’arrêter, planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux sombres de l’Inspectrice.

\- Vous comptez parler de vos hypothèses extravagantes à quelqu’un ?

Oh ! Il n’avait pas peur. Elle pouvait bien parler à qui elle souhaitait, elle pouvait bien leur raconter n’importe quoi. Qu’y avait-il à dire, de toute manière ? Vraiment, qu’en dire, qu’expliquer ? Et, qui la croirait ? Qui se porterait garant pour ses mots, à elle, maintenant que le Comté entier vivait pour chaque mot prononcé et chaque dollar dépensé par James Moriarty ?

Valles l’observa un instant, peut-être plus longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait fallu, mais son regard parvint à s’adoucir, enfin, doucement. Elle fit tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, vint attacher ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval haute, prit le temps d’allumer son ordinateur, même, avant de simplement hausser les épaules et lui répondre. 

\- Non. Qui serait assez fou pour me croire ? Mes supérieurs seraient prêts à prendre n’importe quelle information pour me remettre au placard, je ne vais pas leur laisser cette chance !

Il en fut un peu soulagé, d’accord. Cela faisait désormais des semaines qu’ils se côtoyaient, travaillaient ensemble, et Sherlock savait, bien sûr, qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Bien sûr que ce monde-ci, loin de celui dans lequel il avait grandi, était prompt aux complots et aux actions borderline. Bien sûr que les gens s’en accommodaient parfaitement. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que, quelque fût le cas, elle n’aurait jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit.

\- Et puis, cette fille va vivre chez sa grand-mère, apparemment, avec un compte en banque rempli de l’argent sale de son père, bloqué jusqu’à sa majorité … Bien assez pour refaire sa vie, partir au bout du monde, se payer la meilleure Université possible, je suppose. Franchement, je pense qu’elle a surtout besoin qu’on la laisse tranquille.

\- Je n’ai pas pris l’argent qu’elle m’a proposé, si cela peut alléger un peu plus votre conscience.

L’Inspectrice eut alors un geste incroyable, et Sherlock se demanda un instant s’il n’imaginait pas la scène : les lèvres de Valles vinrent, doucement, lentement, s’étirer en tout autre chose qu’un rictus dédaigneux, un pincement irrité. Le sourire, le léger rire qui l’agita un court instant, manqua de faire sourire Sherlock à son tour. Il détourna la tête en mimant un dégoût certain, qui ne fit qu’accentuer le sourire très honnête et rare de la jeune femme.

\- Arrêtez ça.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Cette expression, avec votre visage, cette … moue. Ça me donne la nausée.

\- Ce n’est pas une … C’est quoi ce mot, d’ailleurs ? Enfin bref, je ne fais que sourire.

\- Justement. Arrêtez ça.

Il la vit du coin de l’œil rouler des yeux avant de se concentrer sur son écran, son sourire toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi sincère. C’était très étrange, de la voir ainsi, elle qui semblait toujours si en colère, si renfermée … Il osa même penser que cela lui plaisait, que son visage s’illuminait, paraissait plus jeune, de cette manière. Elle était belle, c’était vrai, elle était solaire. Finalement, elle était bien loin d’être ennuyante, aussi banale que les autres.

Il déchanta toutefois rapidement lorsqu’elle se mit à chantonner une affreuse chanson pop devant son écran – faux, en plus. Et, lorsqu’elle n’arrêta pas, malgré ses protestations et menaces en tous genres.

Franchement, John lui manquait beaucoup, il fallait l’avouer.

**X**

Isabella Valles était spéciale, même selon les critères déjà biaisés de Sherlock.

Secrète, renfermée. Une femme élevée à la dure, une fille unique de parents pauvres, qui s’était battu toute sa vie pour parvenir à une telle place dans les forces de Police, pour s’occuper ainsi d’affaires si importantes. 

Ambiguë, voguant parfois dans l’illégalité, n’ayant pas peur de se brûler un peu les doigts dans le processus. Ses années sous couverture pour les stups parlaient pour elle, les blâmes, les mises à pieds. Elle aimait se battre, faire entendre sa voix. Elle aimait gagner. Elle n’avait pas peur de faire ce qu’il fallait pour protéger ses proches.

Les rares sourires. L’expression fermée. Le regard toujours distant, toujours méfiant, toujours froid. Cette lubie de lui parler en anglais, alors que Sherlock parlait parfaitement l’espagnol …

Elle avait insisté, dès leur première rencontre, pour qu’ils n’aient jamais à utiliser l’espagnol devant témoins, plaçant comme argument que peu comprenaient l’anglais, au poste, et qu’ainsi il était plus simple de garder des informations sensibles entre eux, d’empêcher de les distiller aux agents véreux en place. Seul le chef de la Police et quelques autres personnes parvenaient à baragouiner un anglais potable, et le simple fait de les voir essayer de comprendre leurs débits de paroles rapides et leurs mots semblait parfaitement arranger la jeune femme.

Sherlock savait bien qu’elle faisait cela pour avant tout garder un contrôle sur leur partenariat et y rester lié. En passant pour la seule qui parlait anglais, capable de travailler avec lui, elle empêchait quiconque de la remplacer, elle qui avait été si longtemps mise au placard. Sherlock ne s’en offusquait pas. Elle jouait de lui pour regagner ses galons, pour briller à nouveau. 

Même lui, n’était-il pas là, en l’instant, en train d’utiliser leur relation pour reprendre pieds, pour faire taire l’ennui et la douleur, pour rattraper une part de lui-même ? Ne l’utilisait-il pas, également, pour briller à son tour, comme avant ?

Ce donnant-donnant, implicite mais pas totalement secret, ne semblait nullement la déranger. Son étrangeté, ses talents, son arrogance non plus. Elle semblait s’accommoder de tout ce qu’il était, - oh !, il lui arrivait parfois de pincer les lèvres plus fort, son regard déjà noir à la base pouvait parfois se recouvrir d’un voile presque furieux – et c’était presque rassurant de voir que quelqu’un autre que James pouvait encore parvenir à le comprendre et à l’accepter. 

Car, John, Mary, Mrs Hudson, et même Lestrade, étaient loin. Molly et Irène étaient exilées, perdues. James était sa seule connaissance, sa seule famille désormais. Une perspective rassurante en un sens – il avait totalement confiance en lui -, effrayante aussi – et, s’il partait, un jour, et le laissait seul, pour de bon ?

Sherlock ne l’aurait jamais admis à haute et intelligible voix, mais avoir quelqu’un était rassurant. Pouvoir compter sur quelqu’un était rassurant. Il savait qu’Isabella, elle non plus, n’oserait jamais l’avouer ouvertement.

John lui manquait beaucoup, c’était vrai. Peut-être pas autant, du moins, qu’il aurait pu le penser.

**X**

James n’eut que le temps d’hausser un sourcil étonné et de tirer son ordinateur portable à lui : Sherlock, entré dans son bureau avec fracas, dans un claquement de porte, fut sur lui en quelques secondes. Le détective ne se pria pas, dans l’instant et d’un geste, de mettre à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, avant de s’installer dessus, assis face à lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- J’allais te demander de me baiser sur le bureau, mais je pense que je devrais te dire « bonjour », d’abord …

James manqua de se mordre la langue, de laisser échapper le hoquet de stupeur qui se forma dans sa gorge. Sherlock gigotait, les joues un peu rouge, le regard flamboyant, et le criminel osa un instant se demander ce qui lui passait par la tête, tant son attitude lui semblait étrangère.

Elle l’était, désormais. Même si les choses s’amélioraient, même si Sherlock n’avait plus vraiment peur et que les cauchemars se faisaient plus espacés, cette espèce d’effronterie mêlée d’arrogance et de luxure ne revenait désormais que très peu. Et, James, dans toute sa mansuétude, parvenait assez à respecter cela pour ne pas la provoquer.

James se reprit toutefois bien assez pour lui jeter un regard noir face au désordre qui régnait désormais dans la pièce. Il posa son ordinateur fermé par terre, se laissant toutefois aller à sourire sous l’œillade un peu trop incandescente de Sherlock, incapable d’y résister, incapable de se raisonner alors que le détective était déjà en train d’ouvrir sa chemise avec empressement. 

\- De bonne humeur, à ce que je vois ?

Le criminel se releva, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il s’approcha de son amant, prenant place entre ses jambes écartées, passant une main dans son dos pour le rapprocher, le faire glisser plus proche du bord du bureau, sous le gémissement soudain de Sherlock.

\- Matilda Manãma fait la une des journaux.

James laissa ses lèvres passer dans le cou du détective, dont l’une des mains s’agrippa à sa nuque, l’autre venant se perdre sur sa chemise.

\- Qui ?

Sherlock manqua d’en rouler des yeux, mais James le mordit, attaqua sa clavicule, et le son qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres ressembla soudainement bien plus à un gémissement qu’à de l’irritation. Il finit d’ailleurs par repousser le criminel, après quelques instants, sentant qu’il perdait l’avantage et le contrôle, voyant dans le sourire sardonique de James qu’il en semblait tout aussi conscient que lui.

\- Regardes-toi, t’intéressant aux gens normaux, te sacrifiant ainsi pour les autres … Est-ce une arme dans ta poche, ou es-tu tout simplement heureux de me voir ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler de cette façon, je suis James Moriarty ! Ne devrais-je pas te punir pour tant d’audace ?

Ils s’observèrent un instant, quelques secondes à peine, une tension électrique, lourde, passant entre eux. Sherlock attira James à lui en tirant sur la boucle de sa ceinture, et le plus âgé dû se retenir, les bras tendus de chaque côté de sa taille sur le bureau, pour éviter de tomber de tout son poids sur lui. Le détective, visiblement agacé par cette attente, fronça les sourcils avant de tirer sur la chemise de son amant, le plaquant à nouveau contre lui, leurs lèvres venant se retrouver.

\- La ferme, et déboucles ta ceinture.

James, dans un sourire, n’osa faire autre chose que simplement lui obéir.


End file.
